


The Massage

by WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks



Series: It's Not Going to Happen Again [13]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Cheating, F/F, Massages, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:51:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6578293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks/pseuds/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 13th part of my smutty series, Rose is stressed about something and Luisa decides to help her relax a little with a massage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Massage

**Author's Note:**

> 50th fic in the tag! Look at us go!
> 
> This chapter is based on a prompt I got some time ago, thank you for that, it was fun to write!
> 
> Enjoy the sin!

Rose tried not to let it get to her. This was what she had agreed to when she married Emilio and every time she refused to run away with Luisa. But somehow that didn’t make seeing Luisa with another woman any easier. She knew Luisa must feel like this every time she was with Emilio and that it shouldn’t bother her as much as it did. They weren’t together after all, but out of every woman Luisa could date, why did it have to be Allison?

They had run into each other last month during some conference and suddenly Allison started appearing at family dinners again. And Rose had to fight the urge to shoot the other doctor every time she saw her.

Luisa deserved so much better than Allison, a woman who kept breaking her heart over and over. Luisa deserved someone stable and loving and someone who would be there for her. And Allison had proven again and again that she wasn’t that person.

Rose wasn’t that person either, but at least she _knew_ that about herself. Luisa deserved everything good in this world, and Rose knew she could never give it to her. She knew that their relationship, if it could even be called that, was toxic and slowly eating away at Luisa. And she should end it, but she couldn’t, for the purely selfish reason that she loved Luisa and didn’t want to let her go. And seeing her with Allison was making jealousy flare in her chest.

She had hoped it was _just_ Allison whom she didn’t want Luisa to be with because she knew the blonde was entirely undeserving of Luisa’s love. But she had been proven wrong one afternoon when she walked into Luisa’s hallway only to find Luisa kissing some other woman goodbye before closing the door. It wasn’t Allison but the jealousy had still been there, and her actions afterwards proved her feelings ran deeper than she showed, because slamming Luisa back against the door as soon as she opened it and sucking a hickey on her collarbone was not what she came there for.

So as she was trying to ignore Allison and Luisa at the other side of the table, she could feel a headache start to grow at her temple, slowly spreading until she was left with a pounding headache that only made looking at Luisa and Allison more hellish than it had been.

She excused herself before the main course was served, hoping that an aspirin might help quiet the pounding in her head and wanting to be alone for a second before going back to face Luisa and Allison making eyes at each other.

Rose tensed as she felt a soft touch on her shoulder, she looked up and saw quite possibly the last person she wanted to see standing behind her.

‘Are you okay?’ Luisa asked, trailing her hand down Rose’s arm in what would otherwise have been a sweet gesture, but what under the circumstance only made Rose tense up more.

‘Yes, I’m fine,’ Rose lied, turning around and taking a step away from Luisa.

‘You sure? You seemed a little off during dinner,’ Luisa said, stepping back into Rose’s space and lifting both her hands to the side of Rose’s head. ‘Headache?’ she asked, as she began to rub slow and soft circles on Rose’s temples, the origin point of her headache.

Rose nodded and bit her lip to keep from moaning as Luisa’s fingers seemed to magically lighten her headache.

‘You’re holding tension in your shoulders,’ Luisa said as she dropped her hands down to Rose’s shoulders, starting to massage those for her too. ‘And it is radiating out to your neck and head. Are you stressed about something?’ she asked.

Rose sighed and opened her eyes that had fallen closed without her even noticing, to meet Luisa’s. There was a slight twinkle lighting in Luisa’s warm, brown eyes and Rose knew that Luisa was aware of why she was stressed.

‘Just work,’ she said, catching Luisa’s wrists and returning them to Luisa’s sides.

Luisa raised an eyebrow. Rose had been a criminal defense attorney and she doubted working for a hotel chain could be more stressful than defending criminals facing life sentences.

‘I’m sure it will pass,’ Rose said, planning on going back to the table before one of them did something stupid. And the smart money was on Rose herself leaning in for a kiss. She was jealous of Allison and she knew Luisa knew this and had made it into some twisted game by following her into the bathroom to mess with her head some more. Even in the most helpful and polite way possible.

‘Let’s go back to the table, I am sure dinner has been served by now,’ Rose said, ascribing the lessened headache to the aspirin she just took and not to Luisa’s hands on her. That Luisa had chosen to follow her instead of staying at the table with Allison.

Rose had hoped the headache would clear up during the remainder of the dinner, but it progressively got worse as Luisa kept shooting her worried looks over the table while smiling at Allison next to her.

It got so bad that even Emilio started to notice something was off and asked her if she was okay and if she wanted to go home. To which Rose replied that that would probably be best. Spending an hour with Emilio fussing over her would be preferable to spending another thirty minutes at this table feeling her headache worsen with every smile Luisa gave Allison.

* * *

She didn’t sleep very well that night, her headache faded but Luisa had been right about her holding tension in her body and no matter how she turned she could not find a comfortable position, and whenever she did manage to sleep for a while, she kept dreaming about Luisa.

She woke that morning more stressed and exhausted than she had gone to sleep. She took a hot shower, hoping that that would relax the tense muscles in her shoulders and neck as well as help with her headache that had returned somewhere during the night. It helped a little but not enough.

She closed her eyes and rubbed her own temples like Luisa had done last night, but it wasn’t nearly as effective as the brunette’s touch and it only made her think about Luisa, which made her think of Allison, which made her shoulders tense up again.

She was having breakfast with Emilio on the balcony, hoping the fresh air might do the trick where all others had failed, when there was a knock on their door.

‘I’ll get it,’ Emilio said.

Rose suppressed a wince as he kissed her on top of her head in passing, flashing him a soft smile in return.

She clasped her hands around her steaming cup of coffee as she looked out over the ocean, not very interested in the conversation Emilio was undoubtedly having with some hotel employee. Only to wish she had when Emilio walked back onto the balcony with Luisa.

Rose knew Luisa didn’t need an excuse to see her own father, but her timing suggested that she wasn’t just there for Emilio.

‘Luisa wanted to know how you were doing, darling,’ Emilio said as he sat back down, smiling at his wife and daughter, completely oblivious to the relationship the two of them had behind his back.

‘I am doing much better, thank you,’ Rose lied. ‘You didn’t have to come all the way out here to ask,’ Rose said, looking pointedly at Luisa, who just smiled back innocently, the twinkle in her eyes not going unnoticed by Rose.  

‘Oh, I was in the neighborhood. I was going to the spa to help me relax and then I thought you might like to come with me. Destress a little, it might help with your headache,’ Luisa said, her smile coming dangerously close to a smirk.

‘I don’t think that is necessary…’ Rose tried.

‘What a great idea, sweetheart,’ Emilio said to Luisa. ‘You have been a little tense lately, darling,’ he said, turning to Rose.

Luisa smiled at her. ‘Come on, it will be fun, we can get a massage. It will help, I promise. I’m a doctor after all.’ Luisa grinned, tilting her head to the side adorably.

‘Okay, I could use a massage,’ Rose sighed, seeing Luisa’s eyes lighting up mischievously.

‘Great. Let’s go then,’ Luisa said, kissing her father on the cheek before walking towards the front door, obviously wanting to leave as soon as possible.

‘Have a good time, darling,’ Emilio said as she leant in to kiss him goodbye. Grateful in any case that she did not have to spend the day with Emilio but not certain if spending the day with Luisa would be any better for her stress-related headache.

‘Where are we going?’ Rose asked as Luisa pressed the button for the 4th floor instead of the one for the lobby.

‘When is the last time you saw me in a spa?’ Luisa grinned. ‘But don’t worry, you’ll get your massage,’ she said as she brought her hands back to Rose’s temples and started rubbing slow and careful circles.

This time Rose did moan. A massage had sounded great, but a massage from Luisa sounded even better. Mostly because she knew how that one was going to end. But she needed to know one thing before she let Luisa do this.

‘What about A…’ she didn’t get to finish her sentence as Luisa pressed their lips together in a soft kiss. The kiss was just as magic as Luisa’s hands on her and she could feel the tension start to drain from her body as Luisa ran her tongue across her bottom lip.

‘She thinks I am at the spa as well. So we have as much time as we need,’ Luisa mused, nuzzling Rose’s neck softly as they waited for the elevator to reach their floor.

Rose felt weirdly good about Luisa blowing Allison off to spend time with her instead. Especially as she knew _how_ they were going to spend this time.

‘Come on, let’s get you destressed.’ Luisa smiled as the elevator halted at the fourth floor and she pulled away from Rose.

Rose followed Luisa through the hallway towards the room at the end, her headache already a distant memory.

Rose gasped as she stepped into the darkened room, the curtains were drawn and the only light came from dozens of candles spaced around the room. She could hear soft music playing through the hidden speakers as well.

‘You were very confident I would come with you, weren’t you?’ Rose smiled as Luisa locked the door behind them.

‘I had an inkling,’ Luisa grinned, sweeping Rose’s hair over one shoulder as she began to press soft kisses to the back of her neck. ‘Bedroom.’ Luisa whispered as she steered Rose towards the open door, continuing to kiss her neck, Rose feeling a little less tense with each kiss.

There were even more candles lit in the bedroom and a white towel spread over the sheets of the bed.

‘I’m going to undress you now,’ Luisa whispered, pressing another kiss to the back of Rose’s neck before slowly dragging the zipper of her dress down, kissing every inch of newly revealed skin as she went on.

When her dress was pooling at her feet, Rose carefully stepped out of it, balancing herself on Luisa’s shoulders. Her underwear soon joined her dress on the ground, leaving her completely naked in front of a still fully dressed Luisa.

She raised an eyebrow, silently asking if Luisa was planning on taking some clothes off as well, when Luisa closed the distance between them with a slow kiss, pushing Rose backwards towards the bed.

‘Soon,’ she promised with a smile, helping Rose lay down on her stomach on the fluffy towel. ‘Are you warm enough?’ she asked, taking a couple steps back so she was in Rose’s field of vision.

‘I’m fine,’ Rose smiled. ‘Undress please.’ She smiled, resting her cheek on her arms as she watched Luisa intently.

Luisa smiled back and started unbuttoning her blouse, keeping eye contact with Rose the whole time.

Rose hummed her approval as Luisa rid herself of her bra first before removing her skirt. Normally she would want Luisa to hurry up and touch her, but the atmosphere Luisa had created was so calming Rose could have watched Luisa undress for hours before feeling the need to do something else.

As soon as Luisa was finally completely naked, she slowly approached Rose, picking a bottle of massage oil from the nightstand before swinging her leg over Rose’s hips and straddling her.

‘Is this okay?’ Luisa asked, her voice a low whisper.

‘Yes,’ Rose said, already feeling so much better with just the intimate contact of Luisa’s skin on her own.

She heard Luisa flick the cap off the bottle of oil and couldn’t help but laugh as she smelled what scent Luisa had picked.

‘Roses? Really, Lu?’ Rose said, her sentence turning into a hiss as Luisa’s hands started spreading the warmed oil across her shoulders and upper back with long, smooth strokes.

‘Want to tell me what got you so stressed?’ Luisa said softly as she continued spreading the oil, just skimming across her skin.

‘Shhh. No talking,’ Rose murmured. ‘You’ll ruin the atmosphere,’ she said, smiling softly to herself.

‘Sorry,’ Luisa whispered, leaning in to place a kiss just behind Rose’s ear, making Rose shiver slightly.

Rose could feel the tension leave her body as Luisa started to slowly rub soft circles on her neck with her thumbs.

Rose let out a low moan as Luisa starting increasing the pressure a bit, finding one of the knots in her neck and massaging it just right.

She could hear Luisa chuckle softly above her but she didn’t care. Luisa was really great at giving massages. It shouldn’t surprise her really, Luisa was great at everything that didn’t involve clothes, and now she wondered why she had never asked Luisa for a massage before. Lord knows they were both stressed enough for it.

Rose tried not to moan every time Luisa worked one of the knots in her back, but she couldn’t help it. The gentle pressure of Luisa’s hands made her feel like she was floating. And she was certain Luisa was only encouraged by her moans.

After working all the kinks from her neck and shoulders, Luisa started running her fingers softly over her spine, up and down, up and down, before softly pressing on each vertebrae with her thumbs.

‘Is this okay?’ Luisa asked, leaning over to press another soft kiss behind Rose’s ear.

‘Yesss,’ Rose hissed as Luisa reached the bottom of her spine and moved down her legs a bit so she could knead the flesh of her ass.

‘Luisa,’ Rose moaned.

‘Yes?’ Luisa asked, her voice rich and melodious.

‘Don’t stop,’ Rose murmured. Luisa’s touches were different from how she would normally touch her, more prolonged and firmer, but Rose knew they would eventually lead to the same thing. Because while she was feeling more relaxed with every stroke of Luisa’s hands, she could also steadily feel her arousal building between her legs and it was an absolutely heavenly combination.

She immediately missed the close contact she and Luisa had enjoyed when Luisa sat down next to her to massage the back of her thighs, slowly working down her calves and the heel of her foot. Repeating the actions on her other leg.

‘Rose, would you turn over for me, please?’ Luisa asked, her voice washing over Rose like a warm bath.

Rose languidly turned onto her back, feeling very relaxed.

‘You like it?’ Luisa’s smiling face asked her.

‘Mmmh, very much,’ Rose moaned, raising a hand to grasp around the back of Luisa’s neck and drag her in for a kiss.

Rose might have instigated the kiss, but as soon as their lips touched, Luisa took over. Rose tacitly agreed and went with it. Opening her mouth as Luisa started stroking her bottom lip with her tongue.

‘Patience,’ Luisa smiled when Rose tried to deepen the kiss even further. ‘I’m not finished yet, and we’re just getting to the good part.’

‘I thought this was the good part,’ Rose smirked, pulling Luisa fully on top of her.

Luisa laughed and buried her head in the crook of Rose’s neck, the vibrations of Luisa’s laugh travelling down to between her legs. ‘I’m still going to finish this massage,’ Luisa smiled as she started kissing down Rose’s body, placing one very teasing kiss on the apex of Rose’s thigh before sliding off her and going back to the massage.

Rose had to admit that the deep, massaging motions of Luisa’s hands on her legs were great and very calming, but the higher up her leg Luisa’s hands travelled, the more aroused Rose became, and the more she wanted Luisa’s expert touch on other parts of her body.

As her hands ran up the inside of Rose’s thighs, stroking and making circular motions with her thumbs, Luisa could feel the atmosphere change from relaxing to needy.

Rose’s moans changed in pitch and she started shifting underneath her touch, arching into the motions of her hands. She smiled, she knew how Rose felt, it was impossible not to get turned on when constantly touching Rose’s very naked and very much glowing body. The massage oils making her skin even softer than usual and the candles basking her in their warm light.

Luisa ran her hands up Rose’s long legs one last time, stopping just before she reached the spot where Rose actually wanted her.

Rose smiled as Luisa pulled her hands away and straddled her hips again, letting out another low moan as Luisa stroked up her sides a couple of times, brushing against the sides of her breasts every time.

‘Luisa…’ Rose moaned, blinking her eyes open and meeting Luisa’s darkened eyes in the low lighting of the room. ‘Your massage has turned from relaxing to teasing,’ she said, watching the corners of Luisa’s mouth turn up.

‘Well, if this is no longer relaxing…’ Luisa smirked, stopping the soft and careful kneading of Rose’s stomach and moving up to run her thumbs over a rock-hard nipple.

‘Yesss,’ Rose hissed, arching her back, pressing further into Luisa’s hands as they massaged the very sensitive flesh of her breasts.

The touches were different from how Luisa would usually touch her, more in style with the massage than their usual foreplay. But that didn’t mean Rose didn’t thoroughly enjoy it.

She ran her hands up Luisa’s arms, resting them on Luisa’s shoulders, feeling the bones and muscles move underneath soft skin as Luisa continued her massage. Eventually her hands drifted down to Luisa’s hips, digging in her fingers until Luisa got the hint and shifted on top of her, her thigh now falling between Rose’s spread legs.

Rose moaned Luisa’s name as she started rocking against the hard muscle of her thigh, the massage oil and her arousal creating a slick surface that did little to relieve the pressure that had been steadily building throughout the massage, and probably even before that.

Luisa, thankfully, seemed to notice this and dropped one hand down from Rose’s breast to between her legs, starting to slowly circle Rose’s clit as she continued to grind against her leg with a desperate abandon. The relaxing atmosphere the massage had created disappearing with their breathy moans and pants.

Rose closed her eyes as she could feel the muscles in her back tighten like bowstrings, arching off the bed.

‘Please,’ she begged, squeezing Luisa’s hips. She was so close and she needed just a little extra to push her into what promised to be a great orgasm.

‘Rose, look at me,’ Luisa said, leaning down to press a couple of soft kisses to the underside of her jaw. The new angle caused Luisa’s thigh to press her hand firmer against Rose’s center, making her shudder and tense up even further.

Rose gather whatever willpower was still swirling around in her quickly clouding brain and did what Luisa said, opening her eyes to meet Luisa’s.

Rose gasped as she saw the near black of Luisa’s eyes instead of her usual warm brown. It seemed the massage hadn’t only been beneficial for her.

‘Come for me,’ Luisa breathed, pressing her lips firmly against Rose’s, swallowing her moans as one final thrust from her hips send Rose spiraling into toe-curling pleasure.

The sudden jerk of Rose’s body made her thigh connect perfectly with Luisa’s center, and after a few languid rolls of her hips, Luisa came with just as much force as Rose did.

Rose moaned into the kiss as the shivers of Luisa’s climax pushed her right into another one.

As soon as the waves of their pleasure subsided, Luisa’s arms gave out and she collapsed half on top of Rose with a sigh.

They lay like that for a moment, both trying to catch their breath.

Now the pressure was off, the calm from the massage washed over Rose’s body and she felt boneless and light and indescribably happy. No longer tense in the slightest.

‘Thank you,’ Rose whispered, not wanting to ruin the atmosphere by talking too loudly.

‘You’re welcome,’ Luisa smiled. ‘We should have spa days more often. It is _very_ relaxing.’

Rose laughed, nuzzling Luisa’s soft hair, smelling the faint scent of rose oil even there.

‘You know what would be relaxing as well?’ she said, her fingers skipping over the bumps of Luisa’s spine. ‘A hot bath to wash the oil off.’

‘Mmhh, that would be nice,’ Luisa smiled. ‘Let’s do that,’ she said, slowly getting up and disappearing into bathroom to draw them a bath.

Twenty minutes later, when Rose was comfortably resting between Luisa’s legs, creating waves in the warm water, making the rose petals bob up and down, she had completely forgotten about what had caused her stress in the first place. She was here, with Luisa, and they had at least another hour together, nothing to worry about at all.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have decided to write another two installments in this series and then take a little break from this so I can start working on another AU I have planned. So if you have something you really want to see, please tell me and I'll see what I can do.  
> You can leave a comment here or send me a message on tumblr writersblockisabitch
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and I am sorry I am terrible at keeping writing deadlines!


End file.
